Kioku
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Yukine mengingat masa lalunya disaat ia masi hidup. Yato tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yukine lagi. Apakah mereka akan berpisah?


DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY

**Fandom :** Noragami

**Pair :** YatoYuki (maunya sih DaikokuYato #ditampol)

**Rate :** T aja deh XD lagi stuck(?) Hurt n Angst (kayaknya #loh)

**Inspirited by : ** sebenarnya STUCK di fanfict KILLERS dan SNKxDRRR! Fuuuu! Bukan WB, sinopsis ada, cuma hasrat(?) nulisnya ga ada, malah nulis Noragami ff -_- #ditabok berjamaah# GOMENNEEE! Nanti aku publish klo yg mau baca tapi resiko chap 2 bakal LAMAAAA #plak

BTW, ini out of story yaaa, Cuma karangan bebas aja(?)

Hope u enjoy it.

"…_.ki,"_

"_Maafkan …."_

Kalimat yang tidak lengkap itu menghiasi mimpiku. Bukan, ini bukan mimpiku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka, namun aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya. Basah, aku bisa merasakannya. Pipiku, terasa basah dan air mengalir dari ujung mataku yang tertutup ini. Gambaran ini, sama seperti yang kulihat saat pertama kali menyentuhnya.

"Yu…. Yukine," kedua kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan, air masih saja mengalir melewati ujung mataku. Dengan pandangan yang memudar karena air mata yang terus mengalir ini, kulihat tubuh mungilnya yang sedang berbaring memunggungiku di seberang sana.

_Futon_ yang ia tiduri jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dariku, cukup dengan merangkak sebentar aku sudah ada didekatnya. Tanganku hampir saja menepuk pundaknya, namun kuurungkan. _'Mimpi tadi pasti dari Yukine,'_ pikirku. Kutengok wajahnya yang sedang tertidur, bulir-bulir yang berkilau karena memantulkan sinar lampu kamar ini mengalir dari ujung matanya. Bulir-bulir itu menghilang diatas bantal yang ditindih kepala Yukine, terserap serat kain dari bantal itu.

"Sudah kuduga," gumamku pelan. Akhirnya aku membangunkannya, aku tidak tahan dengan air mata ini. "Oi, Yukine," kutepuk pundaknya, tidak ada _respon_ darinya. Hanya napas teraturnya yang kudengar. "Yukine," panggilku sekali lagi sambil mengeraskan guncangan dan sedikit mencengkram bahunya. "Unnnghh," terdengar gumaman dari bibirnya. "Umh, ada apa? Jam berapa ini?" sekitar satu menit kemudian dia baru berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau menangis," aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengatai orang lain menangis padahal aku juga. Aku usap sisa air mataku yang keluar. "Eh!? Kau juga," balasnya sesuai dugaanku. "Ini gara-gara kau, sudah kubilang Regalia dan masternya berbagi perasaan dan tubuh. Kau mimpi apa?" kupancing dia dengan pertanyaanku.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, tapi mimpi itu membuatku…. Menangis,"

**.**

_**The**__** memories**__** robbed away from me, the lies, and the truths,  
are being sunk by the cruelly passing time.  
**__._

"_Ohayou~! _Yato-chan!" suara imut itu menyapaku, rambut merah jambu ikalnya ia kuncir. Handuk yang bertengger dibahunya dengan tenang, rupanya Dewi Pembawa sial ini ingin membersihkan tubuhnya. "_Ohayou, Kofuku!"_ balasku dengan riang. "Mau mandi?" aku mulai basa-basi ini. "Iya! Mau ikut?" ajaknya penuh canda, tentu saja tidak serius.

"Boleh~!" tentu saja jawabanku juga tidak serius, tapi dari jauh aura pembunuh datang secepat kilat dan berdiri dibelakangku. "APA KAU BILANG?" suara beratnya membuatku bergidik. "Ha-Hanya bercanda, kok!"

"Yukine belum bangun?" Kofuku mengalihkan seperti biasa, agar Regalianya tidak membuat babak belur tubuhku. "Ah, sudah. Dia sedang membereskan kamarnya," makhluk besar yang masih melototiku dari belakang itu mulai angkat suara lagi. "Dan kau tidak membantunya? Kau sudah seenaknya tinggal disini padahal yang kuijinkan hanya Yukine, bukan kau!"

"Ayolah! Yukine itu Regalia-ku, normal kalau aku ikut tinggal bersamanya," jawabku sekenanya. "Dasar Dewa macam apa kau!? Dewa Parasit?" mendengar hinaannya membuat hatiku tertusuk. "Ukh! Ke-Kejamnya kau, Daikoku—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian," sambungku. "Hn? Apa itu Yato-chan?" Kofuku memiringkan kepalanya, Daikoku juga terlihat penasaran. "Apa artinya jika Regalia memimpikan masa lalunya?" tanyaku dengan wajah serius. Beberapa detik setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, mereka sepertinya tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Ehm, entahlah Yato-chan," Kofuku memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak pernah memimpikan masa lalu, lagi pula kami Regalia tidak pernah bisa mengingat masa-masa disaat kami masih hidup. Kalau pun itu memang mimpi masa lalu dan Regalia mengingatnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Kurasa tanyakan saja pada Tenjin-sama,"

"Hmm…. Benar juga,"

~Yatoki~

"_Apa artinya jika Regalia memimpikan masa lalunya?"_

Suara Yato dari bawah sana terdengar, mereka sedang membicarakanku. Aku yang awalnya ingin mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku, jadi kuurungkan niatku. "Apa maksudnya? Jadi yang kumimpikan tadi itu…. Masa laluku?" walau sudah tahu jawabannya, aku tetap tidak ingat siapa yang kuimpikan. Seorang wanita dan perempuan yang seusia denganku. Lalu, seorang pria. Hanya itu yang kuingat dari mimpi tadi. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apapun tentang mereka.

~Yatoki~

'_Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini,'_ pikiranku melayang tak menentu. Sampai aku tidak sadar kalau kakiku hampir menendang seekor kucing. "Ah! Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu," dengan posisi jongkok, aku raih kucing itu. Mengelus kepalanya, dan entah kenapa kembali teringat mimpi dari Yukine. Persis saat pertama kali aku menyentuhnya dan menjadikanya Regalia-ku.

"Oh, Yato-kun?" kuangkat kepalaku dan kutengok siapa yang menyebut namaku barusan. "Kakek tua? Tidak biasanya kau keluar dari kuilmu, baru saja aku ingin datang ketempatmu," candaku. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan menikmati hangatnya pagi, kau sendiri seperti biasanya tidak ada kerjaan," kalimatnya benar-benar menusukku. "Ugh! Bukan begitu, aku ingin berkonsultasi denganmu lagi,"

"Tentang apa?" Tenjin memang teman baikku, dia selalu mendengar dan memberi solusi jika diminta. "Tentang Yukine, dia memimpikan masa lalunya," entah kenapa aku menggaruk kepalaku padahal tidak terasa gatal. "Ah, kasus yang sangat langka Regalia bisa memimpikan masa lalu. Terlebih jika ia ingat siapa yang ia mimpikan,"

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin dia akan mencari tahu cepat atau lambat. Kau tahu apa artinya jika Regalia memimpikan masa lalunya atau ingat pada masa lalu semasa dia hidup?"

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Tapi, satu yang kuat. Dia akan reinkarnasi," Tenjin menekankan kata reinkarnasi tersebut. Membuat sudut hatiku terasa sakit. "Apa? Reinkarnasi? Itu berarti…." Aku ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatku sendiri. "Ya, dia akan menghilang dan terlahir kembali tanpa mengingat apapun. Seperti permainan yang dimulai dari awal lagi,"

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku. "Bisa disebabkan karena orang-orang yang dulu berhubungan dengannya itu tidak rela akan kepergiannya dan terus berdoa agar dihidupkan kembali. Atau, Regalia itu sendiri yang secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja ingat kepada masa lalunya,"

Sekali lagi kutelan ludahku. _'Gawat,'_ dalam benakku kuperingatkan diriku sendiri. "Lalu bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak reinkarnasi?" mendengar pertanyaan dariku barusan Tenjin terkekeh kecil. "Itu tergantung pada Regalia dan dirimu, Yato-kun."

_**.**_

_**Being dyed into a sepia color,  
it is a scene I have seen before.  
**__**.**_

"_Daikoku, tolong sibukkan Yukine untuk sementara waktu, aku mohon,"_ permintaan macam apa itu?

Dengusku kesal setelah mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yato diam-diam pada Daikoku-san. _'Memangnya aku tidak dengar apa!?'_ aku menghela napasku, menjaga agar emosiku tidak meluap. Aku tidak ingin melukai Yato lagi. _'Apa ini tentang mimpi waktu itu?'_ aku berpikir sekali lagi. Saat aku ingin menulis _PR_ yang diberi Hiyori kepadaku, aku merasa Yato memanggilku. Tanda yang diberi olehnya, bersinar dan aku terpanggil begitu saja. Ini sudah biasa bagiku.

~Yatoki~

Kulihat langit yang memancarkan warna senja yang membosankan. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatianku, kabut hitam diatas sana. Sesosok manusia berdiri diatas gedung cukup tinggi itu. Dibelakangnya terlihat _ayakashi_ berukuran besar dari bawah sini. "Gawat!" umpatku dan langsung melakukan _teleport_ keatas gedung sana. Manusia—anak perempuan yang berdiri dipinggir pembatas gedung itu sedang dirayu _ayakashi_.

"_A-yo lom-pat. Tung-gu a-pa la-gi. Ka-u a-kan ber-te-mu a-dik-mu ka-lau ka-u ter-jun,"_

"Kemarilah! Sekki!" teriakku, memanggil Yukine yang mungkin masih dirumah Kofuku. Entah sedang apa dia, aku harus memanggilnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang mati dihadapanku. _"a-ah a-da- peng-gang-gu," ayakashi_ menengok kearahku, tubuh yang sangat besar itu mengeluarkan bagian tubuhnya yang memanjang. Seperti tentakel atau jari yang cukup panjang.

Sambil menunggu Regalia datang ke dalam genggamanku, aku menghindar dari serangan jari-jari aneh yang digerakkan _ayakashi_ itu. Sambil mataku terfokus pada anak perempuan yang berdiri dipinggir sana. "Oi! Jangan dengarkan dia!" teriakku. Selang beberapa detik, aku merasa Regalia telah berada ditanganku. Tanpa basa-basi aku mulai saja untuk melenyapkan _ayakashi _itu.

"Kau yang menodai tanah ini dari matahari terbit! Dengan munculnya diriku, aku, Dewa Yato akan menghapusmu dengan Sekki dan melenyapkan semua jejakmu!"

"Lenyaplah!" saat aku ingin menebas _ayakashi_ itu, anak perempuan disana menatap kami. _'Eh!? Wajah itu,'_ tidak hanya itu yang terucap dalam pikiranku. Yukine juga menyadari kalau wajah anak perempuan itu seperti ia kenal. Sayangnya, jari yang mirip tentakel itu melilit kakiku, walau kutebas tentakel itu percuma saja. Karena Yukine tidak fokus, tebasan yang dihasilkan menjadi tidak sakit dan tidak dalam sama sekali. Sehingga kakiku masih dililit bagian tubuhnya yang aneh itu.

"O-Oi! Yukine! Sedang apa kau!?" teriakku sambil menggengam erat Sekki. Tanpa jawaban, kesempatan untuk _ayakashi_ dimanfaatkan dengan cara melemparku kebawah membentur lantai gedung. "Akh! A-Aw! Oi, Yukine! Ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "Wa-Wajah anak itu, sepertinya aku pernah lihat," ucapnya.

Aku menelan ludah. "Itu hanya perasaanmu, ayolah kita habisi _ayakashi _besar itu—" seseorang jatuh, bukan. Anak perempuan yang barusan kami bicarakan jatuh. Kami tidak tahu apa dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan diri atau terhasut oleh _ayakashi._ "Gawat!" teriakku, aku langsung berlari terjun mengikuti anak perempuan itu. "Yato!" aku tahu Yukine mengkhawatirkanku dan anak itu.

Dengan susah payah aku menggapai tubuh anak perempuan itu, setelah anak itu ada dalam gendonganku aku langsung menancapkan Sekki pada dinding gedung agar kami tidak langsung mencium tanah dibawah sana. Gesekkan antara Sekki dan dinding gedung membuat cipratan bunga api yang cukup banyak. "Maaf, Yukine!" pekikku disaat detik-detik kami akan jatuh dan membentur tanah.

Beruntung, Yukine dapat memperkuat dirinya. Kami terselamatkan dan turun dengan perlahan. "Maaf, Yukine. Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku sambil melepas wujud Sekkinya. "Tidak apa-apa, dibandingkan terbentur dengan Nora," balasnya sambil membersihkan kaosnya dari debu. "Oi, nak! Bangun!" kutepuk pipi anak perempuan yang sepertinya pingsan saat terjun tadi. Dan saat kulihat lagi keatas,_ ayakashi _itu sudah menghilang.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus mengantar anak ini kekantor polisi. Kau pulang saja dan istirahat," saranku kepada Yukine yang terus memandangi anak yang ada digendonganku. "Dia tidak mirip siapapun, Yukine. Itu hanya perasaanmu," aku menjawab apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pulang,"

'_Maaf, Yukine. Aku berbohong padamu,'_ ya, anak yang kugendong ini sekilas mirip dengan Yukine. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, dan firasatku mengatakan dia pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yukine dulu. Karena itu aku membawanya kekantor polisi agar orang tuanya datang mengambilnya. Saat sampai dikantor polisi, dia sadar dan memukulku tiba-tiba. "Kyaa! Mesum!" persis yang dilakukan Hiyori padaku. "Aku bukan mesum! Aku sudah menolongmu, aku menemukanmu pingsan dijalan," alasanku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" anak itu jelas terlihat kebingungan. "Dia yang mengantarkanmu kesini, nak," salah satu petugas polisi datang dan mengajaknya bicara. Dan sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggu orang tuanya datang.

"_Ano_," rupanya anak itu sudah selesai ditanya identitasnya oleh petugas barusan dan sekarang ia menghampiriku. "Terima kasih dan maaf aku sudah memukulmu," dia membungkuk dengan sopan. "Tidak apa, bukan masalah," aku menepuk rambutnya pelan. "Kenapa kau keluar sendirian? Kabur dari rumah?"

Pipinya merah, dia mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku kabur karena…. Aku ingin bertemu adikku. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya," mata _orange_ senja-nya itu berkaca-kaca. "Adikmu, apa masih hidup?" pertanyaan yang memancing untuk memastikan semua ini.

"Dia, sudah lama meninggal sebenarnya," ucapnya pelan sambil terisak. "Aah, maaf! Bukan maksudku untuk mengungkitnya. Ayo, kita tunggu orang tuamu datang," kami duduk bersebelahan diatas bangku panjang didalam kantor polisi ini. Kulirik anak perempuan disebelahku itu, semakin dilihat semakin mirip Yukine.

Rambutnya yang senada dengan Yukine, juga warna matanya. Wajahnya juga tidak beda jauh dengannya. _'Apa dia kembaran Yukine?'_ aku memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya. "Hei, siapa nama—"

"Yui!" seorang wanita berlari kearah kami, dan langsung memeluk anak perempuan disebelahku. "Mamaaa…." Anak itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Yui minta maaf karena kabur dari rumah," isak tangisnya membuat kata-katanya kurang jelas. "Tidak apa, sudah jangan nangis lagi. Ayo, kita pulang—" terlihat jelas wanita itu terkejut melihatku, seperti biasanya aku 'berbaur' dan kurang bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"Dia yang mengantarku kemari, Ma," jelas anak yang dipanggil Yui itu. "Ah, terimakasih banyak," wanita itu membungkuk sesaat dan tersenyum lembut. _'Rasanya pernah melihatnya. Ah! Dia ada dalam ingatan Yukine—apa dia Ibunya?'_

"A-Ah, bukan masalah bagiku. _Ano_, kau ibunya Yui?" dia menjawab dengan anggukkan. "Untuk membalas kebaikkan Tuan, boleh saya _traktir_ Tuan makan?"

"Aku mau _ice cream, _Ma!" pekik Yui girang. "Dengan senang hati!" aku tak kalah girang.

_**.**_

_**Gazing up at the listless**__** sky**__**,  
I see an afternoon mixed with lamentation.  
**__**.**_

"Namaku Yato, kalau kau sedang kesusahan akan kubantu! Telepon saja nomor ini," seperti biasa aku kasih secarik kertas berisi nomor teleponku kepada wanita itu. "Iya, terimakasih. Apa makanannya tidak kurang?" wanita itu tersenyum seperti malaikat. "Ah, cukup, kok—kalau bisa, aku minta satu kotak bekal untuk dibawa pulang," pintaku. "Untuk anakmu?" wanita itu langsung memesan kepada pelayan terdekat.

"Ukh! Aku belum punya anak! Lagi pula aku masih muda," aku tertawa sekenanya. "Untuk…. 'Adikku' dirumah," alasanku. "Oh, adik! Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Adik, ya…." Mata wanita itu menerawang. "Ada apa?" tanyaku basa-basi, firasatku semakin kuat tentang mereka.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya teringat anakku yang sudah lama meninggal, adik kembar Yui,"

Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. "Maaf, aku turut berduka," aku menarik napas sedalam yang kupunya. "Apa Madam punya fotonya? Bisa kulihat?" aku yakin dia akan berpikiran; orang macam apa dia? Tiba-tiba ingin melihat anak kembarku. Apa dia penyuka anak kecil?

"Ada, ini. Dia masih anak-anak, masih polos dan tidak bersalah," wanita itu menghela napas, sepertinya dia tidak berprasangka buruk tentangku. Saat kuterima foto anak kembar itu, mataku melebar dengan sendirinya. Terlihat sangat jelas dua anak yang sedang tertawa riang dalam foto itu. Seorang anak perempuan yang merangkul adik laki-lakinya.

Wajah yang tidak asing dimataku. Wajah yang sangat mirip Yukine, didalam foto itu. "M-Mereka tampak bahagia, ya?" entah kenapa aku merasa tanganku gemetaran. "Ya, sebelum kami bercerai mereka sangat bahagia. Setelah bercerai, kami memisahkan mereka dan semuanya salahku,"

Cerita wanita itu terhenti karena Yui datang setelah mengambil _ice cream_ entah mangkok yang keberapa. Dia tidak sendiri, seorang pelayan bersamanya sambil membawa bungkusan kotak bekal untukku. "Terimakasih," ucapku riang, lalu pamit kepada Yui dan ibunya. Aku tidak tahu kalau keputusan yang kubuat untuk meninggalkan mereka ini benar atau salah.

Kalau aku terus disitu, aku bisa menggali informasi lebih darinya. Namun, aku takut akan dicurigai dan mereka akan mengingatku jika bertemu lagi. Terlebih jika mereka bertemu denganku disaat bersama Yukine. "Kalau aku putuskan hubungan mereka dengan Yukine, aku pasti akan dibenci Yukine," gumamku. "Dan aku telah memberikan nomor teleponku! Celaka!"

_**.**_

_**I feel like I'm about to be crushed into pieces by loneliness and lose my sanity.  
**__**.**_

"Kau lagi!? Pergi sana dan bangun kuilmu sendiri!" Daikoku seperti biasanya memarahiku saat aku pulang ketempatnya. "…. Aku bawa makanan untuk Yukine," ucapku lesu. "O-Oh, tch! Yasudah," sepertinya Daikoku mengerti aura dari tubuhku. "Yukine, ini ada makanan untukmu," kulihat dia sedang belajar bersama Hiyori.

"Makanan? Tidak biasanya—dari mana kau mendapatkan itu? Uang siapa yang kau pakai?" Hiyori menatap tajam makanan yang kuberi pada Yukine. "Aku mendapat upah setelah menolong anak kecil. Itu saja," kulepaskan _scraf _yang kupakai, dan duduk bersandar pada dinding. "Anak perempuan yang tadi?" Tanya Yukine sambil menengok kearahku, berharap jawaban positif.

"Bukan, bukan dia, kok." Yukine terlihat kecewa dengan jawabanku. "Ada apa?" Hiyori terlihat khawatir akan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yukine. "Tidak, hanya saja tadi Yato dan aku menyelamatkan anak perempuan yang…. Wajahnya mirip denganku," jelas Yukine. "Eh!? Kembaranmu, kah?"

"Bukan!" entah kenapa aku sedikit menyentak mereka. "Di-Didunia ini setiap manusia punya setidaknya enam orang yang wajahnya mirip!" jelasku, walau ada benarnya dan itu kulakukan agar Yukine tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang Yui.

"Benarkah?" Hiyori berpikir, dan kulihat Yukine memasang ekspresi yang masih sama yaitu kecewa. "Hm, benar juga. Aku sering melihat orang-orang yang wajahnya hampir sama. Jangan-jangan wajahku juga mirip dengan seseorang?" Hiyori berandai. "Mungkin," jawabku asal-asalan.

"Yato juga pasti ada yang mirip!" pekik perempuan itu. "Enak saja! Aku berbeda, aku bukan manusia dan wajahku tidak ada yang menyamakan," aku membanggakan wajahku, setidaknya untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun, percuma saja. Yukine tetap murung.

_**.**_

_**I don't even know why I'm here.  
**__**.**_

Kulihat lampu kamar yang menerangi setiap sudut ruangan ini, walau aku tidak mampu menatapnya terus. Kulirik dengan ujung mataku, melirik surai ungu kehitaman itu. Biasanya setiap kami tidur, dia membelakangiku dan begitu pula denganku, aku juga memunggunginya. Entah kenapa sekarang dia menatapku terus, membuat aku tidak bisa jatuh dalam mimpi.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu!" aku mendengus kesal dan membuang muka. Hening, dia tidak menanggapi. "Yato," panggilku, bibirku membeku sesaat. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, banyak sekali.

"Apa benar, mimpi waktu itu adalah kenangan disaat aku hidup?"

"Aku mendengar kau membicarakanku bersama Daikoku-san dan Kofuku-san tadi pagi. Dan itu membuatku terus kepikiran," lanjutku sedikit ragu.

"Sejak awal aku menjadi Regalia-mu. Kau tahu masa laluku, bukan?" dan akhirnya pertanyaan yang sejak dulu inginku tanyakan keluar juga dari bibirku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan kalaupun aku ceritakan padamu itu percuma saja. Kau tidak ingat apa-apa tentang semasa kau hidup. Ingatanmu berpindah padaku sebagian. Dan Regalia hanya perlu fokus pada kehidupan yang sekarang,"

Kalimat terkahirnya membuat nyaliku menciut. Dia pasti tahu perasaanku, aku percaya sekarang. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku ini ingin bertemu dan mengingat sedikit saja orang-orang yang menjadi keluargaku disaat aku hidup. "Kau tidak akan ingat apapun, Yukine. Lupakan dan tidurlah yang nyenyak,"

Suaranya melembut, dia mengusap kepalaku dan pergi dari kamar ini.

_Ayakashi_ melintas jauh diatas sana, terbang perlahan kearah utara. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku bertanya tanpa jawaban pasti. Keinginan Yukine terus terngiang dalam benakku. Dia sangat ingin bertemu keluarganya, sekali saja. Kalau kubiarkan, aku takut keluarganya benar-benar menginginkan dia hidup kembali.

Kalaupun aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Yukine, itu pasti akan menyakitkannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dilupakan itu benar-benar menyakitkan, dan lebih baik mati dari pada dilupakan. Kalau diingat kembali, disaat ingatan Yukine mengalir dalam otakku.

Hidupnya menderita. Seperti yang dikatakan ibunya, mereka cerai dan memisahkan Yui dan Yukine. Yukine ikut dengan ayahnya yang kasar dan pemabuk. Bahkan saat Yukine mendapat surat dari Yui dan ibunya pun ayahnya tidak terima. Yukine mengalami depresi disaat umurnya masih sangat muda itu.

Tidak heran dia begitu nakal dan menyebalkan. Tapi, aku mengerti perasaannya. Kesepian, tidak bebas, ingin bertemu Yui dan ibunya, disiksa, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Begitu menyentuhnya, aku tidak tahan dengan apa yang dideritanya, aku hanya bisa menangis saat itu.

"_Maafkan ibu,"_

Setelah mendengar suara wanita yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya, dadaku terasa sakit. Lagi-lagi Yukine memimpikan mereka. Terulang lagi namun lebih jelas. Suara, wajah, dan semua yang terjadi kini lebih jelas dalam mimpi Yukine. "Kau…. Benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Yukine?" gumamku sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar.

Anak itu memang menyusahkan, tapi aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Dia berbakat, dia berbeda dari yang lain. Baru kali ini aku punya Regalia yang benar-benar merepotkanku sampai sejauh ini.

_**.**_

_**Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop**_

_**.**_

Seperti biasa saat pagi datang, aku mencicipi udon dan menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk pelanggan. "Yukine, kau tidak melihat Yato?" Daikoku-san bertanya padaku. "Tidak," jawabku singkat sambil menggeleng. "Tidak biasanya, semalam aku lihat dia pergi. Tapi, dia belum pulang. Baguslah! Dia tidak merepotkanku hari ini," Daikoku-san sebenarnya baik sekali dan tidak serius mengatakan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Aku juga penasaran kemana ia pergi, dimana ia tidur semalam. Tapi, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia memang Dewa Merepotkan sebenarnya.

"_Maafkan ibu,"_

Teringat mimpi tadi malam. Seseorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang berbicara denganku. Wajahnya yang kurasa tidak asing lagi. Mimpi itu semakin jelas, dan mungkin jika aku bermimpi seperti itu lagi aku yakin semuanya akan lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ibuku, kah?" gumamku.

~Yatoki~

Hari ini tidak ada yang menelepon sama sekali. Padahal sudah kusebarkan nomor teleponku. Bunyi yang sakral berasal dari perutku menggema. Rasa lapar menggerayangiku sedari tadi, membuatku lemas tidak berdaya. "Laparnyaaaaa!" keluhku setangah berteriak lalu kutendang kaleng cat yang baru saja kupakai. Tendanganku sengaja kuarahkan pada tong sampah disana, dan tepat sasaran.

Suara tepuk tangan dari belakangku mengagetkanku. "Hebaat!" anak kecil menepuk tangannya dengan semangat, dia terkesima dengan tendangan asal-asalan namun _lucky_ tadi. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas, karena dia memakai tudung dari jaket yang ia kenakan.

Sedetik kemudian dia berlari mendekat, dia bukan anak kecil. "Ajari aku, kak!" tudungnya perlahan turun, menunjukan wajah yang ia miliki. "Yu-Yui!?" pekikku setengah kaget. "Kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku. "Ah! Kakak yang waktu itu! Rumahku dekat sini," dia tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan semata.

"Tadi kakak teriak lapar, 'kan? Ayo kerumah!" Yui menarik lenganku. "Eh? Tidak apa, nih?" aku berjalan mengikutinya. Dia mengangguk riang. "Ibu sangat berterima kasih karena kakak telah menemukanku, kalau tidak ada kakak mungkin aku sudah tersesat,"

"Ah, Yato-san!" wanita itu tersenyum ramah menyapaku yang sudah tiba pada kediamannya yang cukup besar. "Aku bertemu kakak ditaman, Ma! Kakak berteriak kalau dia lapar," Yui dengan muka polosnya berkata jujur. "Kebetulan sekarang jam makan malam dan aku sudah selesai masak. Mari, jangan sungkan, Yato-san,"

"Iya~!" sahutku bersemangat. Suatu benda mengusikku. Sebuah figura yang didalamnya membelenggu sebuah foto keluarga. Aku berhenti untuk melihatnya dengan seksama. _'Yukine…. Dan keluarganya, apa ini takdir atau kebetulan?'_ sekali lagi aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Itu foto keluarga kami sebelum bercerai," jelas wanita itu dengan senyum pahit diwajahnya. "…. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama kembaran Yui?" tanyaku dengan wajah serius. Regalia lahir kembali dengan tidak ingat tentang masa lalunya. Yang mereka ingat hanya mereka sudah mati.

"Yuki," sahut Yui dengan senyuman manisnya. "Yuki tinggal bersama ayah, jadi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," jelasnya terang-terangan. "Yui…." Ibunya menghampiri anaknya itu sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Ayo, kita makan,"

Yuki dia bilang?

Kebetulan lagi atau apa?

Baru kali ini aku memberi nama Regalia-ku hampir mirip dengan namanya disaat ia hidup. Padahal aku menamainya sesukaku, dan tergantung situasi. Aku pun semakin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih.

"_Ano_, apa Yukine—maksudku Yuki tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian? Seperti yang dikatakan Yui tadi," setelah selesai menyantap makanan, aku memberanikan diriku.

"Tidak, suamiku tidak mau bertemu denganku. Karena itu Yuki juga. Sampai saat itu, kabar yang begitu mendadak. Suamiku bilang, Yuki sudah meninggal. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa, suamiku tidak mau bilang,"

"Dibunuh?" mungkin pertanyaan ini tidak seharusnya kuucapkan. "Entahlah, tapi suamiku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Dia sangat sayang pada Yui dan Yuki. Kami tidak sanggup untuk menyerahkan Yuki untuk diotopsi, kami memilih merelakannya tanpa tahu sebabnya,"

Kata merelakannya aku yakin, bukan dia penyebab semua ini. Kulirik Yui yang berlinang air mata. "Aku ingin bertemu Yuki sekali saja," isaknya. "Yui…. Yuki sudah tidak ada," ibunya menenangkannya. "Maaf, ya? Yui memang belum rela, karena ia kembarannya dan waktu Yuki dimakamkan, Yui tidak datang karena dirawat dirumah sakit,"

Kutemukan, penyebabnya. Tapi, permintaanya hanya ingin bertemu sekali saja. Apa itu termasuk? Yukine juga punya permintaan yang sama dengannya. Orang yang sudah lama mati dengan orang yang terhubungnya dimasa lampau meminta hal yang sama.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sekalipun aku bertanya kepada Tenzin, jawabannya pasti sama dengan yang ia ucapkan tempo lalu. Dan kini aku cuma punya dua pilihan. Mengabulkan permohonan mereka lalu memotong hubungannya, atau membiarkan Yukine memilih sendiri apa yang ia mau sebenarnya.

Tidak, kalau Yukine pergi begitu saja sia-sia aku mempertahankannya hingga nyaris mati. Usahaku akan sia-sia, juga bakatnya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kupilih. Kalaupun aku tiba-tiba memanggil Yukine dan menebas ingatan mereka, itu akan sangat menyakitkan bukan?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, ya?" ucapku dengan nada putus asa. Aku membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk memikirkan Yukine. Sampai aku baru sadar malam sudah larut dan semakin dingin. Kulangkahkan kakiku pulang kerumah dimana Yukine menginap.

Semua sudah terlelap, dan saat memasuki kamar Yukine dia benar-benar terlelap. Aku mendekati tubuhnya yang begitu tenang menikmati istirahatnya. "Yu…. Yui,"

Aku mendengar jelas Yukine bergumam. Nama yang ia panggil, nama kembarannya. Mataku melebar dengan sendirinya, napasku entah kenapa menjadi berat. _'Kenapa? Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat mimpinya?'_

"Yui, Yui…."

Terdengar lagi, membuat keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang Yukine rasakan, dan itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir. _'Apa maksudnya ini?!'_ aku panik, namun masih kutahan. Yang kurasakan hanya perasaanku sendiri, cemas dan takut. Tidak ada perasaan yang berasal dari Yukine.

"I…. Ibu," jantungku terasa sakit begitu medengarnya. Air mata tiba-tiba membanjiri mataku dan meleleh keluar, jatuh melewati pipiku. Kulihat Yukine juga menitikan air mata, tapi perasaan Yukine tidak tersampaikan padaku. Air mataku yang keluar juga bukan karena perasaan Yukine, itu karena diriku sendiri. _'Aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Yukine, akan segera…. Pergi?'_

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang Yukine rasakan itu membuatku amat sangat panik. Lututku melemas, aku terjatuh disamping Yukine. Rasanya sakit didadaku begitu menyiksa, rasa sakit karena tidak bisa merasakan Regalianya sendiri.

"Ya-Yato!?" suara Yukine menyadarkanku, rupanya dia terbangun karena suara tubuhku yang jatuh seketika. "Oi! Yato! Apa aku menyengatmu? Apa aku menyakitimu?" wajahnya mengatakan takut dan khawatir. Aku senang bisa membaca ekspresinya, namun aku masih belum bisa mendengar dan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Dadamu terasa sakit? Aku menyakitimu?" sekali lagi ia bertanya, mungkin karena melihat tanganku yang meremas jaket dibagian dadaku. "Yato! Katakan sesuatu—"

Karena pelukanku, kalimatnya terhenti. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Maaf, membuatmu khawatir," memalukan karena aku mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit terisak, padahal sudah kutahan air mata ini. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, karena itu aku seperti ini sekarang," jelasku sedikit _absurd._

"Eh?" Yukine memberontak, ia pasti tidak nyaman berada dipelukan orang yang sedang terbaring. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa merasakan—" Yukine langsung menarik kerah kaosnya sendiri, melihat 'tanda' yang diberikan olehku. "Aku masih Regaliamu, lalu kenapa? Apa karena…. Aku menginginkan bertemu dengan keluargaku?"

Kuusap air mata yang mengganggu ini. "Mungkin," jawabku. "Anak perempuan waktu itu ternyata…. Keluargamu, dia kembaranmu," akhirnya kukatakan juga. "Bohong—kau bilang dia bukan siapa-siapa dan hanya kebetulan!"

"Maaf, aku juga baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini. Kami sering bertemu, juga ibumu. Anak perempuan itu juga punya permintaan yang sama denganmu. Kalau kukabulkan salah satu permintaan dari kalian, aku takut…." Aku ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Namun Yukine memaksa. "Takut apa?!" dia menarik kerahku.

"Kau pasti mengerti, pikiran manusia selalu berubah. Kau dan dia hanya ingin bertemu sekali saja, namun saat sudah bertemu aku takut kalian tidak ingin dipisahkan kembali," jelasku serius. Wajah Yukine merah entah karena menahan amarah atau malu. Aku masih tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" dia menantangku. "Kau pasti mengerti perasaanku, bukan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka! dan memang iya kalau aku ingin hidup dengan mereka sekali lagi!" lanjut Yukine setengah teriak. Aneh, sudah jelas Yukine bilang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak merasa tersengat atau apapun. Ini membuatku semakin panik.

Tatapannya memancarkan heran. "Aku…. Tidak menyengatmu?" aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. "Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah."

Hening tercipta setelah kalimat barusan keluar dari bibirku. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tidak perlu dibayar. Dengan begitu kau akan bereinkarnasi dan melupakan kami semua termasuk keluargamu. Dengan begitu kau bisa hidup kembali sebagai manusia normal," kutepis lengannya yang masih meremas kerah jaketku beserta _scraf_-ku. "Jika pagi datang, akan kubawa kau kerumah Yui, kembaranmu."

Aku tidak mau menatapnya. Aku tidak tahu, namun aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha berdiri, justru sebaliknya aku tidak bisa bergerak dan jatuh tertidur. Mungkin karena 'beban' ini membuat tenagaku terkuras.

~Yatoki~

"Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah."

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tidak perlu dibayar. Dengan begitu kau akan bereinkarnasi dan melupakan kami semua termasuk keluargamu. Dengan begitu kau bisa hidup kembali sebagai manusia normal,"

"Jika pagi datang, akan kubawa kau kerumah Yui, kembaranmu."

Semua yang ia ucapkan itu sungguhan? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Tapi lawan bicaraku terlanjur terlelap, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia lelah. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Dan aku sudah mengucapkan hal yang termasuk mengkhianatinya, namun ia tidak tersengat sama sekali. Aku yang dulu pasti sudah merasa senang. Tapi, aku yang sekarang tidak sama sekali. Yang kurasakan justru cemas dan khawatir.

Aku sudah bersumpah atas nama Yukine ini. Aku bersumpah akan berada disisinya dan bekerja terus hanya padanya. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi, kenapa kenangan semasa aku hidup kembali tepat dimalam ini. Mimpiku yang barusan benar-benar mengingatkanku pada semuanya, semua yang terjadi sebelum aku meninggal.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Yato…."

Air mataku kembali mengalir. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa menyeret tubuh Yato keatas _futon_-ku dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

~Yatoki~

_**.**_

_**I have remembered.  
The shards of the memories I have recalled **_

_**.**_

Hangat, terasa hangat dan nyaman. Membuatku malas untuk membuka mataku. Tapi, suara berisik Daikoku membuatku tidak bisa menikmati waktu malasku. "Hoi! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur! Bangun dan bekerja sana!" Daikoku menendang-nendang kakiku. "Lima menit lagi," balasku dengan malas. Selanjutnya yang ditendang bukanlah kakiku. Salahku sendiri yang meringkuk dalam selimut dengan keadaan sedikit menungging. Alhasil, pantatku ditendang olehnya.

"Sakit!" teriakku sambil memajukan bibir. "Cepat sana! Yukine saja sudah bekerja dari pagi buta!"

'_Ah, iya! Semalam kami sedikit bertengkar. Dan, kenapa aku ada diatas futon-nya? Apa dia yang….'_ Belum selesai aku memikirkan Yukine, Daikoku menyeretku keluar kamar. "Kau ini benar-benar Dewa Parasit!" dia melemparku begitu saja, melemparku sehingga aku terguling diatas tangga. Dan membiarkan tubuhku membentur dinding. Dia memang kejam seperti biasa. "Aw! Daikoku, kau kejam seperti biasa!" aku memasang wajah sedih, karena Kofuku melihatku jatuh barusan. "Yato-chaaaan! Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku dengan semangat, membuat rasa sakit bertambah.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja—" aku melihat Yukine diluar sana, dia memandangku sesaat lalu membuang mukanya. "Aku menagih janjimu, Yato," ucapnya sambil pergi lebih jauh.

'_Janji…. Ah! Jadi, apakah hari ini hari terakhir aku melihat Yukine?'_

"Janji? Heee~ Yato-chan mau kencan dengan Yukine atau apa?" Kofuku menusuk-nusuk pipiku. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan mimpinya, itu saja," jawabku lalu pergi mengikuti Yukine.

Terlihat jelas selama perjalanan Yukine ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia pendam. "Aku akan mempertemukan kalian, selanjutnya terserah padamu, Yukine," kuketuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama, seorang wanita keluar. Kulirik reaksi Yukine, dia terkejut. Tak kalah dengan wanita itu. "Eh, Yato—Yuki!" wanita itu berteriak seperti melihat hantu. Tak lama Yui datang dengan berlari, mungkin karena mendengar teriakan dari ibunya. "Ada apa, Ma—"

"Yu…ki?"

"Apa maksudnya ini , Yato-san?" wanita itu menatap nanar diriku. "Maaf membuat kalian bingung. Dia, Regalia-ku. Senjata Dewa Yato, yaitu aku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat masih arwah, dan aku menjadikannya senjata. Mungkin, karena takdir juga kami bertemu dengan Yui waktu itu. Yui sebenarnya dirayu _ayakashi_ untuk bunuh diri. Kau mungkin tidak terlalu ingat," kulirik Yui yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Aku? _Ayakashi—! A_ku ingat sedikit, tapi," ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dia dan kau mempunyai keinginan yang sama. Bertemu walau hanya sekali saja. Sekarang aku kabulkan tanpa bayaran apapun. Terserah padamu, Yukine untuk selanjutnya," aku membalikkan badanku.

"Yukine?" wanita itu semakin terlihat bingung. "A-Aku. Semalam ingatanku kembali. Aku ingat kalau aku ini Yuki dan Yui adalah kembaranku. Memang benar sebelum aku meninggal aku sangat ingin bertemu kalian, dan sekarang baru terwujud. Terimakasih, Yato,"

"Dia yang memanggilku kembali dan menjadikanku senjata untuk membunuh _ayakashi_," kulihat Yukine menunjukan 'tanda' itu pada mereka. "Wujudku yang sekarang memang bisa dilihat orang-orang sebenarnya, karena aku bukan hantu…"

"Yuki…. YUKI HIDUP KEMBALI!" teriak Yui dengan riangnya. Dia memeluk Yukine begitu erat. "Yuki! Maafkan ibu," wanita itu juga tiba-tiba ikut memeluk. "Terimakasih, Yato-san. Kau benar-benar Dewa,"

Pujian yang tidak bisa kutolak, namun tidak bisa kuterima juga. Perasaan campur aduk ini tidak bisa kutahan sebenarnya. "Ini semua karena takdir." Aku membuang mukaku. Momen yang mengharukan memang, tapi bukan urusanku.

"Yuki… ayo kita pelihara kucing, ayah sudah pergi jauh. Dia tidak akan marah-marah lagi, ayo kita tinggal bersama lagi,"

Aku merasa jantungku seperti diremas dan dibakar. "Ibu juga tidak akan dipukuli lagi, tidak ada lagi orang mabuk yang memukuli ibu," lanjut Yui, membuatku semakin ingin pergi dari sini. Aku merasa Yukine terus melihatku. "Aku ingin sekali, Yui," kalimat Yukine barusan benar-benar membuatku tersenyum. Tersenyum kecut. Menambah peluang kalau aku akan pulang tanpa Yukine disampingku.

"Aku ingin sekali hidup bersama kalian sekali lagi,"

Kutarik napasku sedalam-dalamnya, kutahan linangan air mata yang mengganggu ini. _'Jadi ini keputusanmu, Yukine? Sudah kuduga manusia dan mantan manusia tidak ada bedanya,'_

"Tapi, aku sudah lama mati. Aku yang sekarang bekerja padanya, aku sudah bersumpah padanya. Aku bersumpah akan terus berada disisinya dan patuh padanya,"

Untaian kalimat yang berasal dari Yukine tadi membuatku terkejut, kepalaku _reflek_ menengok kearahnya. "Eh? Yuki….?" Nada penuh kecewa keluar dari bibir Yui. "Aku bukan Yuki lagi, aku Yukine. Nama pemberian Yato, orang yang kulayani,"

Linangan air mata ini berubah menjadi air mata bangga dan terharu. _'Kukira dia akan pergi, tidak kusangka ia bersumpah padaku,'_

"Lagi pula, keinginan kita sama, bukan? Melihat satu sama lain sekali saja. Dan sekarang telah terwujud, aku mengerti perasaanmu, Yui. Karena kita kembar," Yui dan wanita itu menangis. Yukine hanya bisa menahan air matanya.

"Yato, aku rasa putuskan saja hubungan kami, aku takut mereka akan terganggu dengan keberadaanku yang sekarang,"

"Tunggu! Yuki! Kenapa? Jangan!" protes Yui, Yukine menenangkannya. "Maaf, Yui. Kalau kau terus mengingatku dan menginginkan aku terus hidup. Aku bisa bereinkarnasi, dan jika itu terjadi aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian semua. Bersyukur aku akhirnya mengingat Yui dan Ibu. Jadi, tidak apa bukan kalau aku menebas ingatan kalian tentangku?"

"Tapi—" wanita itu menghentikan Yui. "Yui, kau harus mengerti. Yuki sudah lama mati, kau harus relakan itu. Sekarang dia punya kehidupan yang baru," Yui terdiam, dia terlihat kecewa namun akhirnya menerima yang terjadi. "Kami bersedia, Yukine. Setidaknya aku punya permintaan, kami masih ingin mengingat Yuki saat ia hidup dulu, jangan hilangkan semuanya, ya?"

Yukine yang sudah terbebas dari pelukan itu melihat kearahku. "Sudah kubilang, semua bergantung padamu, Yukine. Kau bisa menebas Rabo tanpa melukai Hiyori, bukan? Kenapa tidak dengan ingatan orang yang kau cintai?"

Yukine menghela napasnya. "Baiklah," dia tersenyum penuh arti. "Percayalah," sahutku. "Permohonanmu, aku terima," kulemparkan pandanganku kepada wanita itu, ia tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Kemarilah! Sekki!"

Cahaya menyelimutinya, dan merubahnya menjadi pedang yang indah. Yui dan wanita itu terkesima melihat pemandangan barusan. "Apa kalian punya kata-kata terakhir untuk Yuki?" tanyaku dengan sengaja.

"Aku harap kembaranku tidak merepotkanmu, Kak!" Yui tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan lupakan kami," wanita itu juga menyeka air matanya. Karena aku orang yang mudah tersentuh, aku ingin menangis juga.

"Aku mendengar jelas permintaan kalian!"

"Dengan munculnya diriku, aku, Dewa Yato dengan ini aku akan memutuskan sebagian ingatanmu dengan Sekki! Putus!"

_**.**_

_**If I could rewind time**__**, **__**I would like to live one more time**_

_**.**_

"Ini, minumlah," kutempelkan minuman kaleng dingin kepipi Yukine, tentu saja ia kaget dan memasang wajah kesalnya. "Terimakasih!" dengusnya kesal lalu meminum isi dari kaleng itu. "Tidak kusangka kau sudah bisa bersikap dewasa," pujiku.

Pipinya memerah, ia mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya. Ya, kini aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan lagi. Sekarang aku bisa bernapas lega. "Aku memujimu, Yukine. Oh, iya! Sejak kapan kau bersumpah padaku? Aku tidak tahu itu. Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau reinkarnasi akan menghilangkan ingatanmu?"

"Ugh—itu tidak penting! Kalau reinkarnasi, aku juga bertanya pada Tenzin-sama,"

"Hei-hei! Aku ini Master-mu! Bagiku itu penting, jawablah~!" kuacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tidak mau jawab!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Baiklah, lagi pula aku tahu jawabannya. Kau mengucapkannya dalam benakmu,"

"Eh—! Kau sudah bisa merasakannya lagi? Si-Sial!" dia membuang wajahnya dengan kesal. Membuatku ingin tertawa. "Itu karena kau sudah menetapkan keberadaanmu sekarang, terimakasih banyak, Yukine!" aku rangkul bahunya, hangat terasa.

"…. Bau, bau keringat!"

Kata yang menusuk hatiku dari dulu adalah bau. "Ugh! Tapi aku tahu kau menyukainya! Kau suka dipeluk, bukaaaan~?" godaku.

"Diaaam! Dasar tua!" dia mendorong-dorong tubuku agar menjauh. Siang yang terik ini kami hiasi dengan keributan kecil dari mulut kami.

"Terimakasih, Yukine. Kau Regalia yang paling merepotkanku dan Regalia paling kusuka!"

"Huh! Anggap saja yang kulakukan ini impas dengan yang kau lakukan dulu sampai-sampai tidak mau melepasku,"

Ada perasaan yang muncul, dari Yukine. Keinginan baru Yukine berbisik kecil dalam telingaku.

"Tidak, ini tidak impas. Kau rela keluargamu melupakanmu itu hal yang luar biasa. Aku tahu perasaanmu, menangislah sepuasnya," aku membentangkan lenganku seakan ingin dipeluk.

"Tsk, tidak mau! Bau keringat!" protesnya sekali lagi. "Ugh! Enak saja! Aku ini wangi dan bersih!" Yukine menatapku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Sudahlah, dari tadi hanya berdebat. Kalau kau ingin menangis, lampiaskan saja cepat. Menahan itu tidak enak, 'kan?" itulah keinginan Yukine, dia ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya.

Kutarik Yukine dalam pelukanku. Dia tidak meronta, perlahan kurasakan tubuhnya gemetar dan sesenggukan. "Yang penting, kau mengingat mereka, Yukine. Kau Regalia yang beruntung," ucapku lembut. "Iya," isaknya sambil balas memeluk erat. Aku salut padanya, dan membuatku semakin tidak rela melepasnya.

'_Yato, ternyata punya aroma tubuh yang enak dan wangi,'_

"Eh? Barusan kau mikir apa?" tanyaku spontan pada Yukine. "Ti-TIDAK! Bukan apa-apa!" teriaknya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada jaketku.

-end-

Uye kamfret one shoot cukup panjang dan. SIYALAN MALAH SELESE YANG INI! BUKAN YG KILLERS DAN SNKxDRRR SHIEEET #ditabokrame2

Sori klo ada tipo dan cerita yang aneh sangat XD #glundungan

Sebenanrya bukan ini yg pengen ku upload duluan.. tp dari pada ffn ku terbengkalai gitu aja XD sudah setahun ga publish lagi XD


End file.
